Staz C. Blood
|-|Staz= |-|Staz's Maryoku= Summary Staz is a member of the Blood noble family of vampires. As a child, he ran away to the lower demon realm to escape his brother's attempts to kill him and eventually became the leader of one of the gang territories in Makai. He is a huge fan of all things manga and anime and is incredibly lazy. He sees power as a burden and would quickly give up all of his strength if he could just play games and watch anime all day. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 9-B with Maryoku | 9-B physically, 9-A with Maryoku Name: Staz Charlie Blood Origin: Blood Lad Gender: Male Age: 16~18 Classification: Noble Vampire, Territory Boss, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Maryoku Manipulation (Maryoku functions similarly to Chi, exists in place of a Soul and fuels a demon's Magic), Absorption (Through draining blood and Maryoku. This can also make him physically stronger), Energy Projection (Can fire his Maryoku in powerful energy blasts), Explosion Manipulation (Can explode things with his Maryoku), Paralysis Inducement (His stare can paralyze weaker foes), Mind Manipulation (He can mind control humans with his spit), Telekinesis (Can grab things with his Maryoku), Regeneration (Low-Mid to possibly Mid) (Survived being shot in the head multiple times), Statistics Amplification (Staz can strengthen his body by concentrating his Maryoku inwardly instead of outwardly) | Same as before but to a greater extent, plus Creation (Can manifest his Maryoku in a physical form), Size Manipulation (Shrunk a five-meter boulder to under an inch in seconds), Pseudo Flight (Can fling himself long distances with his Maryoku), Extremely skilled at dodging to the point where it almost seems like Precognition Attack Potency: Street level physically (Even low level demons are significantly stronger than humans), Wall level with Maryoku (Was able to damage Wolf after draining him) | Wall level physically (Repeatedly survived throwing himself through walls), Small Building level with Maryoku (Sent Akim flying through multiple small buildings and walls) Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class physically, Wall Class with Maryoku | Wall Class physically, Small Building Class with Maryoku Durability: Street level physically, Wall level with Maryoku | Wall level physically, Small Building level with Maryoku Stamina: Potentially limitless via Absorption Range: Staz claims his magic is most effective at 10 meters Standard Equipment: A spray bottle of his spit Intelligence: Is a skilled and strategic fighter, but usually doesn't take things seriously Weaknesses: Silver slows his regeneration, he's unskilled in close quarters combat and he's pretty lazy, not usually taking things seriously. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heart Constriction: ZIP:' Staz uses his magic to crush an opponents heart, instantly killing them. This seems to also paralyze the victim. *'Chew-Chew Drain:' Staz uses his magic to drain the blood/Maryoku of his opponents by biting them. After being unseal he can do this remotely. *'Playback Payback:' Staz performs a powerful uppercut that sends his opponent soaring into the air, then materializes a mass of energy above them and thrusts his fist downward, the energy shooting down at the airborne enemy and sending him hurtling to the ground. *'Vampire Tetsuzanko:' Staz preforms a Shoulder Strike based on the technique of Akira Yuki from Virtura Fighter. *'Kamehameha:' Staz attempts to preform the signature move of Son Goku. He has only attempted this technique once and was interrupted before he could finish. Theoretically he could successfully preform it given the opportunity. Key: Sealed | Unsealed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Antiheroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Blood Lad Category:Tier 9 Category:Creation Users